The Story Of Us
by BrendaHessenheffer143
Summary: How it all started... how it wound up. {Worst than ever with summaries, just read it.}


**A/N: Halloooo, everyone! I haven't been writing for some loong time. o: I'm just gonna gonna start new stories, hahah. Well, a lot has changed with me. My birthday passed like two or three months ago, I had my first kiss with the guy most of my stories are about, and well, a lot happend. c': Well I hope you guys enjoy this! =3 Yep, still real-life related. c; Except for the last scene. ;3**

It's Tinka's 17th birthday! December 11th. She's been waiting for this for so long. But not _"this"_. Days have been horrible lately. She couldn't stop staring at the clock and thinking about the party. Oh, wait.. She's not throwing a party. As much as the blonde begged her parents, but they just won't let her. And Tinka knew they weren't making her a surprise party because no one had been suspicious those days. She felt hopeless in having fun tonight, although all her teachers, as a birthday present, didn't give her any homework. Tinka was sorta of all teachers' pet. After Rocky, of course.

She heard the bell ring. Everyone quickly packed up and in the middle of the crowd in the hallway, and she got kicked in the back of her leg. _Just_ what Tinka needed that day.

It was cold and snowy in Chicago. As the foreign blonde walked home, Tinka felt someone behind her; but denied herself to look back. Suddenly, the person stopped her and covered her eyes.

"Boo! Guess who?" A heard a familiar voice was speaking, trying as hard as they could to pitch their tone.

"Hm, Deuce? Look, I don't have time for this today," She said attempting to walk away.

"It's me, Ty," he un-pitched his voice. Tinka instantly looked back instantly.

"What do you want, Blue," She rolled her eyes, crossing arms, trying to act mad.

_I've had this crush on him for a while, and we both know we like each other. Why just didn't we ever make anything out of that? Ugh. _She thought

"I just want one thing," he smirked. "I saw your face in class, and you didn't look very happy. And all I want to do right now, make someone over here happy." He put his arm around her shoulder and the two continued walking together.

"Really?" Tinka asked, and he quickly replied with a nod.

They walked together, holding hands, and soon got to Tinka's apartment building. Ty's was right next to it.

"I guess we split here," Tinka said. "Thank you for walking me home, Ty."

"You're welcome." he replied, kissing her hand.

Tinka couldn't help to do anything but smile, but when she started walking towards the entrance..

"Tinka, wait!" Ty yelled out, reaching for her arm. She looked at him and stopped. "You wanna come over tonight for your birthday? If you're not doing anything," he offered.

"Sure." she went back to the sidewalk and they walked to his apartment building.

He held the door for her and they went straight to the elevator. When they got to his apartment, they could hear lots of chatting and laughing inside.

"Aw, look at the love birds, together again," Rocky joked and looked at the two as they walked in. Besides her, was sitting CeCe and Dina.

"Shut it, tree," Ty rudely replied. "I only brought Tinka with me because-"

"We have a test to study for tomorrow," Tinka cut him off and continued.

"Yeah, that." Ty went along with her excuse. "But it seems like y'all are having a sleepover at 4pm. In our living room!" He pointed out.

"Sleepover? Oh, please, Ty. Shut the sparkles up." CeCe mocked Tinka's accent, and way of talking.

"Shut it. We'll just be waiting for you guys to clean it all up in my room so we can study here."

"Ugh, okay fine." Rocky said.

"Let's go Tinka," Ty said walking towards his room, as Tinka went after him.

"Wait, you guys.." Rocky said lowering her tone, although Ty and Tinka could still hear her in the hallway. "What if we just walk in there and they're.. _doing _the '_health'_ class test?" Rocky wiggled her eyebrows and they all burst out laughing.

The two looked back. "We heard that!" Ty yelled from the hallway and got into his room.

"So, what you wanna do, birthday girl?" Ty asked, shutting the door and leaving his bookbag in front of the door.

"I don't really know," Tinka said as she put hers besides Ty's bookbag. "I'm just really cold."

"C'mon over here," Ty sat in his bed and signaled for Tinka to sit besides him.

Tinka sat besides him. Ty blind-folded her and whispered, "Hold on there for a sec." as he took out some pictures, and a pickle body pillow.

He took off the blind-fold and she gasped. "Y-you still have all of that?" She looked through the pictures, remembering all those moments. When she made him talk to a guy dressed as a pickle in the pickle museum and take pictures of her with him. So many selfies they had taken. The pickle body pillow still had some glitter that came from Tinka's dress that night, too.

"Yep," He looked at her, her eyes sparkling as she looked at the pictures, smiling. "And now that you're here, I wanted to ask you something."

"Anything, Blue." She put the pictures down and got more comfortable.

"Tinka Hessenheffer," he started talking after clearing his throat. "I don't even know how to ask you this. But anyways, will you be my-"

Tinka cut him off, pressing her lips against his and throwing her arms around his neck. Ty instantly kissed her back, with his hands on her waist, pulling her closer to him.

Soon, it turned into a make-out.

"I do," Tinka whispered in his ear.

* * *

Ty snapped back to reality.

"I do," 23-year-old, pregnant of two months Tinka said.

"You may now kiss the bride." said the priest.

They kissed as confetti flew all over the church. Friendly reminder all started with "she's a wackajob with good hair", didn't it?

**A/N: MY OWN SHIPPER HEART DIED XD it wasn't much long, but hey, I was pretty professional with that ending. cx I'll be writing more now! :)**


End file.
